


Identity

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: After everything, Max decides to try to get to know a healthy Will a little bit better. Mike makes sure to eavesdrop.Oneshot/drabble





	Identity

Max hadn't really had that good of a chance to just sit down and talk to Will Byers yet. Usually his mom, his brother, Mike, or maybe even all three of them were hovering over him. Lucas had told her why though, and then she'd witnessed it for herself though--so Max had to say she understood. 

Now that he was feeling better, Max could talk to Will. Spend some actual time with him. Get to know him in a way that had been impossible when everything before was happening. So that's what she was doing now. 

"...so like, would you say you have a handle on your identity?" 

They were just shooting the bull, talking about whatever. Will's eyes lit up. It was nice to see him actually smile. 

"Oh, absolutely," he said with a nod. And then he felt the need to explain, to elaborate. "Growing up it was only me, my older brother, and my parents, before their divorce."

Max nodded then too. As a child of divorce, she understood. 

Will hesitated before continuing. Things were about to get a little darker. "My father was terrified I would grow up to be a gay man," he said slowly. Bit his lip a little. "Well lucky for him... I didn't."

Outside the room that they were in, their friend Mike paused to listen. 

"Unfortunately for him, I'm BISEXUAL!" Will finished, with another huge grin. "HA! EAT IT DAD!"

On the other side of the door, Mike gave a small smile.  _I still have a chance then._


End file.
